ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Realm of the Dead
The Realm of the Dead, also known as the Departed Realm, Dead Zone, Limbo '''and '''Purgatory,' '''is a dimension where the deceased go to after death. From there, some go on to the Aether or Netherrealm. The deceased can travel back and forth between the Realm and the Aether/Netherrealm. Users of Horcruxes are unable to go on to the next stage of the afterlife as their souls are damaged beyond repair, leaving them trapped in the Realm as something beyond anyone's help. The way the Realm appears is different for each visitor. Harry Potter saw the Realm as a pure white train station, while Amy Nicai saw open plains and floating islands. Possibly because of the unique circumstances surrounding how Harry and Amy got to the Realm, they had a method of transportation to return to the living or to "go on". Harry could board a train, and Amy could ride a Dragon. Despite the differing appearances, the Realm always has a building known as the Castle of the Deceased. History Creation ''To be added Harry Potter's Visit On May 2nd 14 BBY, during a ceasefire in the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter allowed Lord Voldemort to hit him with a Killing Curse to destroy a Horcrux inside him. Harry awoke to find himself in a white mist in a train station. He came across a mangled body, at which point Albus Dumbledore appeared and answered Harry's many questions. Dumbledore explained the body was what awaited Voldemort when he died, and it was "something beyond either of our help". Dumbledore explained that because Harry wasn't actually dead as a result of the magic tethering his and Voldemort's lives, Harry could return to the world of the living or board a train and "go on" to the afterlife. Harry chose to return to 100-2 and defeat Voldemort. In the final duel in the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry warned Voldemort of his fate in Limbo, but Voldemort ignored the warning as he believed he couldn't die. When Voldemort's Killing Curse backfired and he finally died, his broken and mangled soul took the form Harry had seen in his visit. He was unable to move on, return as a Ghost, or repair his soul. Amy Nicai's Visit In 1 BBY, Amy was briefly sent to the Realm after being defeated by Makuta. To be added When Tenebris was killed in the Fifth Final Battle on January 4th 4 ABY, he was trapped in the Realm in a similar manner to Voldemort due to his Horcrux creation. Known Permanent Residents * Death * Herpo the Foul (possibly) * Tenebris * Tom Marvolo Riddle/Lord Voldemort Known Visitors As every character who has died has been to this realm and the majority of them have gone on to the Aether or Netherrealm, this list will only consist of characters who returned to a realm of the living. From 100-1 * Amy Nicai From 100-2 * Harry Potter Notable Locations * Castle of the Deceased ** Tall Tower *** Master Gateway Gallery Realm of the Dead (Harry Potter).png|Harry Potter's view of the Realm Realm of the Dead (Ninjago 2).png|Amy Nicai's view of the Realm Trivia To be addedCategory:Realm of the Dead Category:Dimension